All For One, One For All
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: Helena is a young witch, desperate to fit in. But when she finds out that she is an heiress of Malfoy, that makes her world turn upside down. Even with her two triplet counterparts.


**Hey guys, me again! Thanks for checking out my new story!**

* * *

I felt like a slave. After my great uncle took me in, I have done everything in my power to pay him back with the large task of fixing him back together, since the age of three. But now I am eleven, for a day exactly. Yesterday I had to cope with my uncle saying Happy Birthday through a closed door, as he would not come out of his room. From time to time, his snake appears, she is beautiful but I won't get close enough to her to find out if her fangs are as sharp as she tells me. Yes, I talk to snakes, but as I said: Whatever. So does my uncle, so I don't think it is that weird.

I walked to my expensive wardrobe, in the house of my uncle's father. But according to my great uncle, he and my grandfather had different fathers and that my grandfather was put up for adoption before my uncle was even born. Inside the magnificent wardrobe there was many black robes, black clothes and oddly enough, a pair of decent black jeans. When I say oddly, I mean that my uncle would not be seen dead in a pair of what he calls 'muggle slacks' as he wears black robes and sits in front of the fire, whilst one of his servants comes to nurture him back to health. Thinking about my uncle's servant, he was five minutes late.

There was a series of short raps at the door, this was so that we didn't draw attention to ourselves in our neglected manor that once belonged to my great uncle's father. Great, speaking of the devil he has arrived. His rat-like face peeped round the corner of my 'bedroom', once he noticed that I knew he was there, he went off to go and find his master. I could hear their voices as clear as day from where I stood, so as anyone would do, I eavesdropped.

"The man is coming in eight days sire, he … he told me to give you his regards," the servant said.

"How exceptionally … thoughtful of him. He will be doing me a great service by the time of then, go get Crouch. Tell him I am in need of his expertise during the next couple of days."

"Yes, my lord. How come you still have the girl here? I'm surprised that you didn't kill he like you tried that boy. Shouldn't she be going to -"

"Do not say the name, for all we know she could be listening." Then my uncle spoke to his precious snake. I roughly translated it as: '_Find her, tell her that she is to report to me now._' I quickly re-opened my wardrobe and started looking for everything and nothing in particular. Then the voice of the snake was inside my head. '_He wants to see you child. You must go immediately._' Then she led the way to my uncle.

"Hello Helena, you have grown," said my uncle's servant.

"Don't talk to her." my uncle snapped and his snake slid ever so slightly closer to the servant. "There are going to be a few changes, Helena. I am going to have a new body. You must understand how important this is to me. As I have been reduced to this for the last ten years. Then I can finally act like your uncle, the family member that you need-"

"But sire-"

"Silence!" If looks could kill, then his servant would be dead. "You know all those strange things that you told me you could do?" I nodded. "Well we all started like that Helena. I used to get payback on my bullies that way. Soon you should get your acceptance letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my … friend Barty Crouch shall take you to Diagon Alley. Wormtail, Go and fetch him now," my uncle snapped his fingers and his servant disappeared. "You are now dismissed, Helena. Make sure you dress appropriately for a feast tonight, we are going to have three guests tonight. And I wouldn't mind if you made an impression on Severus, as you have to become his favourite pupil after all." I looked at the being who called himself my uncle, there wasn't much left of him. He had been lying to me for years. I didn't even know his name! And why was I the one who had to make the impression? I was only an 11 year old with no fashion sense and about to start my life as a witch. My life couldn't get much worse, as I was always wrong, a nobody. And just to prove my point, even I didn't know how wrong that I could've been until the party.

"Lovely to meet you Mr Crouch, please come in," I said to the man at the door. He was a scrawny thing who was just slightly taller than Wormtail, but the most hypnotic thing about him was that he had a strange tongue. Not strange as in deformed, but strange as in he was extremely snake like, because he flickered it like a serpent would.

"Charming to meet you too, Miss Callistos," he said bowing before me. I saw a distinct shape on his left forearm, I wanted to say something, but my gut told me not to. His curious eyes took in the scene around him. The hallway was once a delicate shade of cream according to my uncle, but now the wallpaper was peeling and a sickly shade of green through mould. I hated this house, it had to be one of my most unfavourable places to be, but where else could I go? My uncle told me many years ago that my parents had died in an accident, but he didn't specify what kind of accident they were in, so that meant that I couldn't go back to them, as they weren't alive.

I led Mr Crouch to my uncle who hadn't moved from his seat by the fire, it was as if my uncle was a shadow, there but not there at the same time.

"We meet again Barty," my uncle said, not even gazing in our direction. "Did you remind Lucius and Severus of our 'banquet'?"

"Y … Y … Yes sir, they shall arrive shortly," Barty stuttered.

"Good," there was a knock at the door, "Helena, go and greet our guests." there was a mischievous smile set on my uncle's normally emotionless face. What was so funny? Why did I have to open the door? Was it something to do with my father?

I opened the door to see two middle aged men. One was lanky and seemed to have very greasy hair, whereas the other man had the same cold, grey eyes as myself. Curious.

* * *

**Please review**

**Sam x**


End file.
